


Unintentional Revelations or When the world turned upside down

by Eliabrith



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliabrith/pseuds/Eliabrith
Summary: After Hammond's Crash accident Jeremy writes his weekly column.Written October 2006





	Unintentional Revelations or When the world turned upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Top Gear doesn’t belong to me it belongs to the BBC and Clarkson, Hammond and May belong to themselves.  
> This is fiction and in no way supposed to reflect real life.

*ring ring* *ring ring*  
  
*indrawn breath as the receiver was lifted*  
  
'Clarkson you idiot, what were you thinking of writing that! I mean and I quote ' _I’ve spent the past 20 years or so driving round corners while shouting, but then one day Richard Hammond turned upside down and the treadmill just stopped.'_. Any idiot is going to be able to read that for what it is, that you think Richard is your whole world. For godsake why didn’t you just come out and confess your undying love for him at least then you could laugh it off as a joke… What would Francie or the kids think if they saw it?!....'  
  
'Jeremy! It’s James for you!'  
  
There was a moment of horrified silence on the line then softly. 'Oh cock!'  
  
*click*  
  
'You’ll need to call him back.' Francie said as Jeremy came to take the receiver from her outstretched hand, she waited a few seconds until he’d moved to go into the den before adding. 'By the way he agrees with me about yesterdays Times article.'  
  
The slight stumble as he reached the door was her reward and she suppressed a smile, sometimes her husband could be so oblivious even to his own feelings.  
  
End

 


End file.
